


We're Okay

by lipsyncinmyheartout



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsyncinmyheartout/pseuds/lipsyncinmyheartout
Summary: a Chanwoo/Tzuyu short storyA/N: Tagalog-English conversations but narrations are in English.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Jung Chanwoo, Jung Chanwoo/Chou Tzuyu





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Tagalog-English conversations but narrations are in English. Newbie writer, apologies for any grammatical errors and inconsistensies.

We're walking aimlessly in the park after the Santacruzan. I changed my clothes already and am carrying my crown on one hand while the other is holding onto his hand. He's the one carrying my gown, gosh, I'm reminded again how heavy the material is. 

Anyway, I don't know why but this walking thing became some sort of 'we' time for us. But it seems like his gaze is so distant and in deep thought, so I chided. "Hoy parang wala kang kasama ha, andito ako oh. Bakit ba parang ang iba yung pagkatahimik mo ngayon?"

He looked at me and somehow smiled but I know something is off. I just knew something is bugging him. 

"Ano nga yon? May problema ka ba?" I asked him again. 

I'm quite familiar already with his sudden changes in facial expressions and right now I know he means business. 

"Tzu, okay naman tayo diba? Okay ka naman? Sa atin? Sa akin?" 

Where the hell did this come from? I'm bewildered because for all I know, we are indeed okay. I know it seems we're just constantly teasing each other, even in our social media posts, but that's our thing. That's how we are.

"Oo naman, bakit? May nangyari ba?" I sincerely asked. His question caught me off guard that I actually stopped midway just to look at him directly.

"Wala naman..." Sometimes he does this, saying he's okay when he's not. Its not only me who deflects.

"Dahil ba 'to kanina? Kasi yung mga ate gurl na may jowa, escort nila yung jowa nila?" Good thing I know him well, up to the point that I know of things that ruffle his feathers or things that may seem trivial to others but are important to him. I saw him glancing at said couples after the procession, earlier I thought its only out of curiosity.

"Chanu, okay tayo ha. Pati diba ako naman may gusto non, sabi ko pa sayo noong una pa lang na ayaw kong may escort ako?" 

He finally looked at me after I uttered those words. Earlier, he's subtly glancing at the floor while we started talking. "Kasi baka lang gusto mo magpilit ako."

I gently put the crown in his head. Good thing I'm tall, its easier for me to place my palms on his cheeks. If not, it'll be a challenge for me to reach for his face. "Parang di mo ako kilala, magsasabi naman ako sayo kung gusto ko at alam mo na I will pester you hanggang pumayag ka."

He placed his free hand on my waist and then stared at me intently. "Oo nga, pero ayon nga baka gusto mo na magvolunteer ako." 

Sometimes I'm still baffled by him, its like he doesn't know me at all. We practically grew up together. 

"Chanu, promise, gusto ko talaga dynamic natin. Please don't think otherwise kahit na medyo balahura tayo towards each other. It may be different than the other couples out there pero this is us din kasi. Pati andon ka naman sa gilid to support me, may baon ka nga na fan, water, tissue, snacks, etc. Diba ang boy scout mo don kahit konting lakad lang naman yung procession." I got him! He's now genuinely smiling ear to ear. His dimples are showing already! Gosh, how does a person have this kind of dimples that are so deep? God's favorite, we been knew.

He's smiling and looking at me amusingly, I don't know if it can be considered admiration, but in our case I think it is. I really am so beautiful. Kidding!

"Syempre ikaw yun e..." My boyfriend knows his way with words, that I know of. We may have playful banters but there are times he just says these kind of sweet nothings that just gets me.

"Pati pano ba naman ako hindi magdadala ng baon, diba snacks yung suhol mo don sa apat para magbuhat ng FOUR-POSTER mo na arko?" And there's the Chanwoo I know and love. He will say something witty and cheeky, as always. 

"Bakit ba? Yun nga kasi gusto ko, alam mo naman yun talaga vision ko for my first ever Santacruzan diba?" He chuckled after hearing me reply in this some sort of annoyed tone. 

"Oo na, alam ko naman. Sinali mo pa nga si Junhoe, Donghyuk, Hanbin hyung at Bobby hyung dyan sa plano mo e." 

I encircled my arms around his waist then looked at him charmingly before exclaiming "Ang ganda ko kaya na Reyna delas Flores tapos ang gwapo pa ng road crew ko, most especially yung alalay ko no."

He enveloped me in a half-hug then said "Tayo na nga, gagabihin tayo neto e."

We merrily went our way then, with my arm on his waist and his arm on my shoulders. Unfortunately, he removed the crown already. I did not even get the chance to take a picture of him wearing it. Next time.


End file.
